inny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mniszek lekarski
'Mniszek lekarski (''Taraxacum officinale) -''' to roślina (bylina) z rodziny astrowatych. Jest błędnie nazywana mleczem. Jego inne nazwy to brodawnik, żabi kwiat, wole oczy, pępawa, popia głowa, lwi ząb i wilczy ząb. Nazwa taraxacum officinale została dana mniszkowi lekarskiemu w 1780 r. przez Friedricha Heinricha Wiggersa. Dawniej występował pod nazwą łacińską Leontodon taraxacum – brodawnik mleczowaty. Mniszek dorasta do wysokości 40 - 50 cm, zaś jego korzeń może osiągać 1 - 2 m długości. Częściami jadalnymi są liście, korzeń oraz pyłki kwiatowe, rzadziej kwiat. Kwitnie na przełomie kwietnia i maja. Pierwsze wzmianki odnośnie jego zastosowania datuje się na przełom X - XI wieku (Kanon Medycyny - Awicenna)! Arabscy lekarze polecali jego spożywanie w stanach chorobowych wątroby i śledziony. Następnie w XVI niemiecki botanik i lekarz Leonhard Fuchs odkrył również zastosowanie tej rośliny w leczeniu biegunek, dny moczanowej oraz chorób pęcherza. Indianie wytwarzają z mniszka napar, który stosują w leczeniu nerek, zgagi oraz niestrawności. Właściwości lecznicze - obniża poziom glukozy we krwi dzięki inulinie, której korzenie zbierane jesienią zawierają nawet do 40%. Jest zalecany jako suplement diety w przypadku cukrzycy typu II. Wspiera ona również rozwój dobrej mikroflory bakteryjnej, obniża poziom cholesterolu i wzmacnia układ immunologiczny - chroni przed neuropatią cukrzycową - zwalcza nowotwory (np. czerniaka, białaczkę raka prostaty i piersi) - oczyszcza organizm z toksyn - obniża ciśnienie krwi - przyśpiesza metabolizm organizmu - zwiększa produkcję żółci w wątrobie i ją oczyszcza, a także stabilizuje pracę hepatocytów - poprawia apetyt - wspomaga pracę układu nerwowego - zwalcza przeziębienia i grypę dzięki pobudzaniu produkcji interferonów - posiada właściwości antyoksydacyjne. Właściwości te zostały udowodnione u szczurów (ekstrakt wodno-alkoholowy), królików (korzeń i liść) i myszy (mieszanka warzyw liściastych). - niszczy chorobotwórcze bakterie - mniszek lekarski wykazywał zarówno w badaniach in vitro jak i in vivo właściwości przeciwzapalne. Wpływa na poziom różnych mediatorów stanów zapalnych (IL-1, COX-2, TNF-alfa oraz iNOS) w leukocytach (ekstrakt z korzenia metanolu), astrocytach (ekstrakt z liści) i makrofagach RAW264.7 (polifenole występujące w mniszku lekarskim). Badania na szczurach także pokazały, że ekstrakty z mniszka lekarskiego (metanolowe, alkoholowe i wodne) obniżają wytwarzanie prozapalnych cytokin. Z kolei badania na ludziach udowodniły, iż mieszanka ziołowa wzbogacona o mniszek lekarski jest skuteczna w terapii nieswoistego zapalenia jelit. - ułatwia trawienie i zapobiega zaparciom, leczy niestrawność i usuwa uczucie przejedzenia i pełności w żołądku - ekstrakt z kwiatów mniszka lekarskiego obniża poziom trójglicerydów i całkowitego cholesterolu (badania na szczurach) - przyśpiesza gojenie się skóry - wspiera układ odpornościowy w walce z wirusami dzięki zawartości interferonów - wspiera leczenie zaburzeń pracy nerek, dzięki swoim moczopędnym właściwościom (potwierdzają to badania na zwierzętach i ludziach) Skład Jest on zależny od m.in. od sezonu, czasu zbioru i czynników ekologicznych. - kwasy organiczne (cykoriowy, waniliowy, syryngowy, ferulowy, monokawoilowinowy, chlorogenowy, krzemowy, kawowy, kaftarowy, a także kwas cerotynowy - badania wykazały, że działa on bakteriostatycznie na prątki gruźlicy płuc) - garbniki - karotenoidy (11.000 IU/100 g surowca!) - kumaryny (umbeliferon, eskuletyna, skopoletyna, cykoryna, eskulina) - witaminy A (więcej niż w marchewce), B, (np. B4 - cholina lub B9 - kwas foliowy) C (ułatwia też jej wchłanianie z przewodu pokarmowego), D i E - pierwiastki takie jak potas (nawet do 4,5 - 5%), mangan, molibden, miedź, magnez, krzem, żelazo czy też wapń - flawonoidy (glikozydy kwercetyny i luteoliny) - fitosterole (stigmasterol i beta-sitosterol) - polifenole (15,5 mg/g suchej masy) o działaniu antyoksydacyjnym. Największa ich zawartość występuje w częściach nadziemnych mniszka (kwiatach i liściach), natomiast w korzeniu jest ona mniejsza. - laktony seskwiterpenowe (głównie liście, można do nich zaliczyć eudesmanolid mający działanie przeciwnowotworowe i antyzapalne. Hamuje rozwój komórek nowotworowych) - triterpeny o działaniu przeciwzapalnym i antyoksydacyjnym - asparagina wspomagająca układ nerwowy Badania Naukowcy z Korei Południowej zbadali wpływ wodnego ekstraktu z liści mniszka lekarskiego na obrzękowe zapalenie trzustki, które zostało wywołane przez podskórne wstrzyknięcie cholecystokinin (CCK). Cholecystokininy mają działanie troficzne względem trzustki, jednak ich duże stężenie prowadzi do powstania obrzęku. Ekstrakt z liści mniszka lekarskiego wpłynął na zmniejszenie obrzęku trzustki, co oznaczono za pomocą wskaźnika, tj. stosunku masy narządu do masy ciała. Zaobserwowano także trzykrotny spadek poziomu interleukiny 6 (IL-6) i obniżenie poziomu czynnika martwicy nowotworu TNF-α (tumor necrosis factor). Ponadto odnotowano trzykrotny wzrost ilości białek HSP60, a poziom białek HSP70 podwyższył się nawet pięciokrotnie. Podwyższenie poziomu białek HSP w organizmie ma działanie protekcyjne, gdyż wpływa na zmniejszenie stanu zapalnego trzustki (Seo i in., 2005). Środki bezpieczeństwa Dobowa ilość suszonych liści mniszka, jaką można spożyć to 4 - 10 g, natomiast świeżych - 50 g. FDA uznało mniszek lekarski jako roślinę bezpieczną do stosowania. Nie należy stosować go podczas zaawansowanej nadkwaśności i owrzodzenia żołądka, gdyż mniszek pobudza produkcji kwasu żołądkowego, co może nasilić objawy tych schorzeń Przeciwwskazaniem do stosowania mniszka jest także niedrożność jelit, dróg żółciowych oraz ropniak woreczka żółciowego. Bibliografia https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/22946853[[Kategoria:Medycyna i zdrowie]] Kategoria:Zioła Kategoria:Natura